


Friends

by dreamingbook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Don't let the Titel fool you, Fluff and Fluff, Friendship declarations, It is getting emotional, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook
Summary: “You are my best friend ““Huh”, Eric says and pauses the TV, before turning to Dele next to him.“You are my best friend“, he repeats, looking at Eric so intensely that Eric starts to wonder what is really going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:)  
> I was listening to Ed Sheerans "Friends" and somehow it inspired me to write this. I didn't quite agree with him on parts of this song, so this is basically called: The one where Ed sheeran is completly wrong, but also very right. The fic has probably nothing to do with the song anymore .. :D. Don't be too hard on me please , but i will always welcome tips and tricks to improve my writing. Because I don't have that much practice.
> 
> There are probably a few mistakes, so i apologize for them.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this 
> 
> ( this fic is not beta'd, because i am actually to shy to ask anyone)

“You are my best friend “

“Huh”, Eric says and pauses the TV, before turning to Dele next to him. 

“You are my best friend“, he repeats, looking at Eric so intensely that Eric starts to wonder what is really going on. 

“Alright.” he answers hesitantly, eyes squinting in suspicion, as he tries to find anything unusual about his Teammates’ appearance, which could explain the sudden declaration of Friendship.  
They are just sitting on Eric's couch together, after a long day of training. A bowl of Popcorn is placed between them, filling the room with a heavy sweetness. Eric himself has changed out of his training clothes, wearing only boxers and a t shirt, whereas Dele is still wearing the black and blue Tottenham shorts combined with a grey hoody that looks about two sizes too big on him. Eric highly suspects it is his, but he doesn’t say anything. It is not like he minds it, actually secretly loving it, when the midfielder is wearing his clothes. 

Dele is now staring back at the TV, where Phoebe and Rachel are frozen mid argument on F.r.i.e.n.d.s. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and he is biting at his lip, as if he is trying to say something, but can’t actually find the words. His long fingers are threaded together, thumbs playing with each other. It makes Eric nervous.

“No you don’t understand.“ Dele tries again, frustration seeping through his voice.

“You” he untangles his fingers and pushes one into Eric’s Shoulder,  
“Are“- another push-  
“My” - It doesn’t hurt Eric -  
“Best” - Although it isn’t a pleasant feeling either-  
“Friend.“  
He sighs dramatically, before falling back into the cushions.

Now Eric is officially lost. 

“Dele, what is wrong?“

“Nothing is wrong“ Dele says, before kicking out his feet, laying himself on the couch, so that his feet are now placed in Eric's lap. Erics hands move automatically to squeeze them. The wool of his socks soft beneath his fingers. It is a gesture of comfort and somehow Eric thinks that his _Best friend_ needs it. Even though he still doesn’t know _why_ exactly.  


The hood of Deles hoody is now covering his head, his eyes closed, hands covering his face, before he starts to speak again. His voice is softer now way more than usual and Eric has to listen intently to make out his words. 

“You know, the thing between us—”. 

And yes, Eric knows about the thing between them. The word _Love_ hangs heavy above their heads, clouding every second, every minute they spend together, even though none of them is ready to really acknowledge those feelings yet. They act like a couple when they are together, they kiss and do other things (great and hot things). It is not a problem. Harry Kane knows about them, Harry extraordinary Striker Kane. But Harry is also unbearably nosy, too nosy for his own good, so it was just a matter of time before he found out. And it is fine.

But they had never put a label on anything, even though Eric is sure Dele feels the same way about about all of this than he does.

So he just nodds, silently telling Dele to go on. 

“You know I always thought Harry was my best friend. But the more I think about it now, he is not. “

“What do you mean, you two practically spend your life together, you grew up together“, Eric says, because it is true and he is still not sure where Dele is going with this conversation.

“Don’t get me wrong", Dele says. "He is awesome, he is my oldest friend, he is my brother. Yeah brother. Family so to speak.” A pause. ”-- but he is not you. “ 

“Me?”

“No, Eric. He is not! And that is the problem!“ Deles voice is getting louder now.

“He is not the one I want to tell things. Well i do, but not the one i think about telling first . When I dream about sharks trying to eat me, he is not the one I call.”

And yes Eric remembers. He had spent all night talking to Dele and making him forget about monsters, making him think about nice things instead. The next morning they had been both deadly tired, but Eric notices, that he wasn't mad at Dele at all.

“I always come to you first. You are the only one on my mind. You are my _best friend_. You let me make fun of you, hell I let you make fun of me! No one is allowed to do that. You are —”

“A gift to the world?“ Eric supplies, he doesn't know what else to say because his thoughts are getting fuzzy. Everything that dele had said, has somehow melted all of his inside. He wasn't known for reacting well to emotion. It is not his strength. His heart is hammering like crazy against his ribcage, like it is trying to jump right out of it, into Deles delicate Hands.  
And just like that Dele breaks out into his signature giggle, although he simultaneously manages to roll his eyes like a champion and his feet kick Eric in the leg, very close to his crotch. 

“Shut up“ ,he says. His eyes twinkling with annoyance and Eric can’t help but laugh too.  
“I am trying to be serious here. I’m trying to tell you how I feel.“

“Come here “, Eric says, because he is not that lost anymore, opening his arms inviting. It only takes three seconds before Dele and his long limbs have plopped themselves down into Eric's lap. His legs are straddling Eric's, hands pressed against Eric's chest. Eric puts his hands around Deles waist, hugging him close, as much as the situation allowes. When he feels the warm body against him, his heart finally stops hammering, making him feel calm.  
When they are standing next to each other on the field they are the same height, but Eric often feels so much smaller than his teammate.The combination of long limbs and skinny legs makes it always seem like the younger one is towering above everyone else, just like he is doing now by looking down at Eric.

With his right hand, Eric removes the hood and runs his fingers through Deles short black hair. He had always had a fascination with it. It is so much more different than his own blond boring hair. The hair that comes with the dark complexion is soft, not long enough to really grip it, but Eric still tries. He tries to during Sex and during cuddling. Somehow his hands always manage to find themself back in Deles hair.

When he feels Deles fingertips trailing his collarbones in return, he kisses him gently on the mouth and then, because he can, softly on the nose. The look Dele gives him can only be described as adorable. He's glaring at him, but there is no heat behind it. 

“Why do you always do this", Dele complains and Eric laughs. 

“I can’t help it , your nose is just so cute.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. “

The silence which falls between them is comfortable and for a moment they do nothing but just soak in each others presence.  
Eric is starting to get tired , eyelids becoming heavy. He knows Dele is too, the way his breathing is slowing down.

“You know that thing I told you once, that you can't look for love?“ 

“Yeah, how could i forget“. Eric says, hands absentmindedly stroking Deles back.

The interview is still haunting his sleep.  
His throat gets dry, when Deles Hands start playing with Eric’s ears, brown eyes intensely focused on his blue ones. He feels his cheeks grow hot. 

“I think it did find me “

And just like that Eric feels lighter than he has ever before. Something heavy that he wasn’t even aware of seemes to be finally lifted from his chest. He wonders if this is how the butterflies down in portugal feel, free and incredibly high, heads up in the sky. His heart beats fast and loud, he is sure that Dele can actually hear it.

_I love you._

It is silent and yet so incredibly loud, that Eric’s ears are ringing.

“You are my best friend, too.“ Eric repeats Deles words from earlier, soft and smiling. He hopes his voice portrays how he feels and that he understands it now.

_I love you._

The smile he gets in return of his words is so blinding and bright, that Eric actually fears something might explode within his chest. It is a smile he wants to see everyday.  
For a moment he doesn’t care if they will never be able to say 'I love you' to each other directly, maybe those words will never leave Eric’s living room. But he doesn’t think about it, right now everything except Dele is far away. It is just him and his best friend. 

They are lovers too, but never first.


End file.
